


First Snow With You

by Waddlesworth



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddlesworth/pseuds/Waddlesworth
Summary: Moments Siyeon spent with Minji and how she realised she had loved her all along.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	First Snow With You

When Siyeon was 17 years old: 

When Siyeon first met Minji, she remembered how the older girl had greeted her as if they were long lost friends. The older girl had walked right towards her with a blinding smile, pulling her into a hug.

“Hi Siyeon, I’m Minji,” she had said while still holding a shy and timid Siyeon. 

Siyeon had muttered a meek “hi” back. Pretty girls had always made Siyeon even more timid and Siyeon could say confidently that Minji was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. 

Minji had only giggled and ruffled Siyeon’s hair in return of the barely audible “hi”. 

“You’re cute, Siyeonnie. Can I call you Siyeonnie?” Minji had asked.

“Of - Of course, Minji Unnie.” Siyeon stuttered. 

You can call me anything you want to be honest, Siyeon thought to herself. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest,” Minji had reached her hand out for Siyeon to take, smiling kindly at Siyeon. 

And Siyeon held onto the hand tightly, not wanting to ever let go. 

When Siyeon was 21 years old: 

When Siyeon first saw Minji cry, Siyeon thought that it was the worst day of her life. 

After facing tons of setbacks and not being able to compete with other girl groups, their company had decided to disband Minx. Minji, being the leader of the group, had felt that she was at fault for disappointing the company, especially the members of the group as well. 

When the news were told to the girls, they were all disappointed but Minji had took the news the hardest.  
As they were sent back to their dorm while the company’s management discuss the future of the girls, Minji had been eerily quiet, with her head hung low. 

“I’ll make something simple for everyone. Is ramen okay?” Bora had asked, her voice tinged with slight exhaustion. 

Everyone murmured in agreement. 

Siyeon had her eyes on Minji while the rest of the girls busied themselves in the kitchen, itching for something to do as a distraction from the news. 

Minji had shuffled into the room she shared with Siyeon quietly, not wanting any attention on her. 

As she shut the door to the room, Siyeon got up from the couch and followed. As she turned the doorknob to the room, slinking through the small space, she realised that Minji had not turned on the lights.

Siyeon could hear muffled cries coming from the bunk beds. Siyeon approached the lump on the bottom bunk cautiously, not wanting to startle the older girl. 

“Unnie,” Siyeon whispered, holding back her tears.

Siyeon thought the most heartbreaking thing that she had ever witnessed was when Big Mama was forced to abandon Tod in the middle of the forest in The Fox and The Hound. 

She was so, so wrong. 

As Minji turned over to look at Siyeon with tears staining her cheeks, Siyeon couldn’t help but cry as well. 

“Si - Siyeonnie,” Minji stammered, trying to wipe away the tears. 

Siyeon had only climbed into the small bunk bed, pulling Minji into her arms, sobs wrecking through her body. 

“I’m so sorry, Siyeon. I’m really sorry,” Minji sobbed into Siyeon’s chest, holding onto the younger girl tightly. 

“It’s okay, Unnie. We will be okay. We’re all here, I’m here.” Siyeon said resolutely, hoping that her voice sounded strong enough for the both of them. 

Instead of praying hard for them to be given a second chance, Siyeon prayed harder for Minji’s heart to be mended. 

When Siyeon was 22 years old: 

When Siyeon first realised how deep she was in, it had happened during the first snow they witnessed together. 

They had debuted under a new name with a new concept which took off slowly but successfully. 

Siyeon shared a room with Minji in Berlin while they had one of their concerts there. 

Rehearsal had ended late and by the end of the day, most of the girls were ready to go to bed. As Siyeon brushed her teeth, she couldn’t help but hear the older girl jumping around on their bed gleefully. 

“Oh my God Siyeon, I’m so excited. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” Minji had said while she continued to jump on their bed. 

“Well, you’ll have to. You need enough rest for the concert tomorrow, Unnie.” Siyeon said, chuckling as she watch the girl bounce around. 

“But I’m not tired,” Minji stopped bouncing right in front of Siyeon, her face dangerously close to Siyeon’s. Siyeon had jerked backwards, not expecting to have Minji’s face up close with hers. 

“Well, what do you want to do then?” Siyeon asked with a blush on her face as she tried to slow down her heartbeat. 

“Why don’t we take a walk around the hotel?” Minji asked excitedly. “Unnie, it’s the middle of the night. And it’s winter.” Siyeon looked at Minji as if Minji had lost her mind.

Siyeon hates winter. 

“But I want to take a walk with you,” Minji pouted as she held onto Siyeon’s arm. “Please, Siyeonnie,” Minji summoned her puppy eyes, knowing Siyeon would never be able to say no to those eyes. 

“Unnie, thats not fair,” Siyeon groaned, closing her eyes as she tilted her head up and away from Minji’s eyes.

“Please, Siyeon. Please,” Minji begged, swinging Siyeon’s arm. 

Siyeon sighed in defeat. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re the Unnie or I’m the Unnie. Go get dressed warmly.” 

Minji squealed in delight, pulling Siyeon into her arms and kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you thank you thank you.” Minji screamed out as she rushed around to get dressed.

Siyeon could only mutter a “you’re welcome” as she put on her coat and beanie, feeling her blush making a comeback. 

As they exited the hotel, Siyeon realised that Minji wasn’t wearing any gloves while she had only brought a pair for herself. 

“Hold on, I’m gonna go back and grab your gloves - 

“It’s okay. You’ll wear one on your right hand while I wear the left. And then we’ll just hold hands.” Minji had answered. “Like this,” Minji took off the glove on Siyeon’s left hand and put it on. She then grabbed onto Siyeon’s bare left hand with her right, intertwining their fingers, tugging Siyeon closer to her. 

“See, problem solved.” Minji smiled at Siyeon, pushing up her glasses that had slid onto the bridge of her nose. 

Siyeon could only blush as she nodded, pulling Minji out the doors with her. 

They walked with no particular destination in mind, making small talk and giggling occasionally. 

And then Minji gasped as a snowflake landed right on Siyeon’s nose, making her go cross-eyed for awhile. 

“It’s snowing!” Minji yelled out happily. 

“Yeah, it is,” Siyeon chuckled as she looked at Minji who had her head tilted up towards the sky, waiting for a snowflake to land on her. 

When a snowflake landed on Minji’s cheek, Minji yelped in surprise and then laughed in child-like wonder. 

“Oh my God, it’s going to snow, Siyeon!” Minji yelled, twirling around in amazement as more snowflakes fall. 

Siyeon laughed as she watched Minji. 

She had never seen Minji this happy and she wants this moment to last forever. 

She wants Minji to be happy. Because she loves her.

Because she’s in love with her.

I’m in love with Minji.

The realisation slowly dawned on her, hitting her right in the chest. 

Siyeon shuddered as she took in a breath, watching the girl she loves laugh happily as more snow falls. 

As the snow falls on that fateful night, so did Siyeon, who fell in love with Minji. 

When Siyeon was 24 years old: 

When one of the members finally knew, Siyeon thought she might actually have a heart attack and die on the spot. 

“So, when are you planning to tell her?” Bora asked nonchalantly, leaving a confused Siyeon to stare at her. 

The others had left for their dorm as it was way past practice hour but Bora had insisted on making Siyeon stay with her, making up a flippant excuse about how she needed someone to correct her moves. 

Siyeon had only narrowed her eyes at Bora, knowing something was up with the main dancer but had opted to keep quiet. 

The others had only shrugged as they were used to Bora’s antics. Whatever Bora wants, Bora gets. There’s no question about it. 

Minji had pursed her lips, the only one who seems to be against the idea of the two troublemakers practicing past late hours. “Well, don’t stay too late okay? Just practice for another hour and that’s it. I’ll have the manager pick you guys up in an hour.” Minji reminded them. 

She hugged Siyeon goodbye, holding on a little longer than she normally would while she only waved goodbye at Bora. Siyeon could only watch the retreating figure with a dopey smile on her face. 

As the leader left the room, leaving just Siyeon and Bora alone, Bora sat cross-legged on the floor, gesturing for Siyeon to do the same. 

“What are you talking about?” Siyeon asked, walking towards the laptop to replay the song for Bora to practice instead. 

“When are you going to tell Minji you’re in love with her?” 

Siyeon stopped abruptly, wondering if she heard wrong. She tried to compose herself, not wanting her emotions to get the best of her as she turns around to look Bora straight in the eyes. 

“What?” Siyeon asked, slightly breathless for no reason. 

“Siyeon, I know,” Bora said gently with a kind smile. 

“You don’t know what you’re taking about,” Siyeon said in a rush, looking everywhere but at Bora. “C’mon, stop talking nonsense. We only have an hour.” Siyeon urged, wanting to do anything to not have this conversation. 

“Yeah, so let’s talk about it.” Bora stayed put on the floor while Siyeon was getting more and more anxious. 

Siyeon could not lie to save her life, much less to her best friend, Bora. She really did not expect to confess her undying love for Minji to her best friend. She’s not looking forward to it. 

“Bora, please - I can’t 

“You can, Siyeon.” Bora implored gently, pulling the younger girl down to sit across from her. 

Siyeon took a deep breath as she buried her head in her hands as she choked out, “Okay, okay. How did you know? When?” 

“I’ve known for a while now, Siyeon. It’s pretty obvious, you know,” Bora answered easily. “It’s cute.” 

Siyeon groaned, lifting her head up to look at Bora who was only smiling cheekily at her. “It’s not cute. It’s sad, Unnie.” Siyeon said, playing with the strings on her hoodie. 

“Why is it sad?” Bora asked, perplexed by the frown on Siyeon’s face.

“She’ll never feel the same,” Siyeon whispered softly into the room which suddenly feels too empty, her words bouncing off the walls, causing an echo. Saying it out loud was too real for Siyeon, as if it had finally sealed her fate that Minji would never return her feelings. 

“I beg to differ,” Bora said, wringing Siyeon’s hands away from the strings, interlocking their hands as she tugged Siyeon closer. “You need to tell her, Siyeon.” Bora said resolutely. 

“Unnie, I can’t - I’d rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.” Siyeon whispered tearfully. 

She’d rather take the love she has for Minji to the grave than to confess.

She’d rather be a coward, never knowing that Minji might love her than to know for sure Minji would never love her. 

“How long do you think you can keep this to yourself before the rest eventually finds out?” Boa asked matter of factly. “Dami already suspects, just so you know and it won’t be long until Gahyeon figures it out.” 

“I don’t even know - 

“You look at her as if she hung the moon and the stars, Siyeon.”

“Bora, I’m terrified, okay.” Siyeon finally admits. “What if this ruin everything? What if this ruin us? I can’t risk that.” 

“Keeping it in will ruin you first before it destroys us. You can’t keep thinking about ‘what ifs’, Siyeon.” Bora said as she pulled the younger girl into a hug. “You have to tell her.” 

“Okay, Bora. Okay.” Siyeon whispered into Bora’s shoulder as Bora rubbed Siyeon’s back in circles. “Just give me some time.”

Now: 

When Siyeon finally had the courage, it was towards the end of December, where winter had begun in Seoul. 

The rest of the members had left to visit home, leaving only Minji and Siyeon who stayed back in Seoul as they had some work to finish. 

Siyeon remembers that Minji celebrates Dongji with her family but since Minji isn’t home to celebrate this year, Siyeon still wanted Minji to be able to celebrate, albeit it is with her. 

While Minji was still at the company finishing up some recording, Siyeon took the opportunity to make patjuk as she waited for Minji to return to the dorm. 

“Siyeonnie, I’m back,” Minji hollered from the door while Siyeon busied herself in the kitchen. 

“Unnie, come to the kitchen.” Siyeon answered, scooping some of the patjuk into a bowl for Minji. 

As Minji shuffled into the kitchen, she couldn’t help but gasped as Siyeon pushed the bowl of patjuk towards her. 

“Is that patjuk?” Minji asked, pleasantly surprised. 

“Yeah, I thought you looked a little homesick when you woke up this morning. So I called your mum to ask for her patjuk recipe.” Siyeon answered a little nervously. “It’s my first time making it though, so don’t have too high of an expectation, okay?” 

Minji blinked owlishly at Siyeon. She’s still in awe that Siyeon had gone through the trouble of making her patjuk, and it was by following her mum’s recipe, which is not the easiest thing to do. 

Minji pulled Siyeon into a hug, burrowing her face into Siyeon’s neck. “You’re the sweetest, Siyeon.” Minji whispered, holding onto Siyeon tighter. 

Siyeon could only blush as she pats Minji on her back awkwardly. “I just wanted you to feel at home.” 

“I do when I’m with you.” Minji pulled back, smiling sweetly at Siyeon as she placed a chaste kiss on the younger girl’s cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her lips. 

If Siyeon could melt through the floor, she’d choose that exact moment to do so. 

“You - You should eat up while it’s still warm,” Siyeon stammered, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, praying the blush to go away. 

“Come share with me.” Minji pulled Siyeon by her sleeve to sit on the couch as they shared the patjuk. 

“Siyeon, why didn’t you travel back to Daegu in the afternoon after the recording?” Minji asked, genuinely curious as to why the younger girl had chosen to stay back instead.

“I - I wanted to accompany you.” Siyeon answered, looking at the bowl of patjuk instead of Minji. 

“Well, thank you Siyeonnie. I appreciate it,” Minji snuggled closer to Siyeon. “You’re my favourite person.” 

“Yeah, you’re mine too.” Siyeon answered with a smile on her lips. 

As they continued to chat idly, Minji was first to realise it was snowing. She gasped loudly as she ran towards the balcony, pulling the sliding door open as she stepped onto the cold tiles barefoot. 

“Unnie yah, put on your slippers!” Siyeon grabbed her slippers as well as a coat, throwing the coat on Minji unceremoniously as she forced the older girl to put on the slippers. 

“Siyeon, it’s snowing!” 

“Yes, I can see that.” Siyeon answered, her teeth chattering loudly as she pulled Minji’s flailing arms through the coat.

“Let’s go for a walk!” Minji said gleefully, smiling widely at a pained Siyeon who just wanted to burrow herself into the warmth of her blankets.

She really, really hates winter. 

“Unnie, it’s freezing,” Siyeon whined, hoping that Minji would give in. 

“I’ll keep you warm.” Minji pulled a whiny Siyeon into the room they shared, throwing a coat and a hat at Siyeon who could only mutter “why am I such a simp” under her breathe. 

As they were about to exit their dorm, with an excited Minji who was practically bouncing on her feet, Siyeon once again realised that Minji had no gloves on. 

“Wait, your gloves - 

“No, no gloves. We’ll do the same thing in Berlin. I want to hold hands.” Minji had answered honestly while Siyeon could only blush like a little school girl. 

As Minji pulled Siyeon through the doors in the lobby, Siyeon was hit with a strong sense of deja vu. 

She first realised she was in love with Minji in Berlin, the same exact way which is about to happen.

As Minji starts twirling and laughing under the snow, Siyeon couldn’t help but take in a shaky breath. 

“God, I’m so in love with you.”

Minji stopped twirling. 

Siyeon clapped a hand over her mouth as she stared at Minji who could only stare back. 

It was eerily quiet, now that Minji had stopped to stare at Siyeon. There was no one around them, except for some distant cars driving past their neighbourhood. 

“What did you say?” Minji asked, slightly breathless. 

“Nothing. It was nothing.” Siyeon choked out, her throat suddenly dry. 

“No. Say it again, Siyeon.” Minji demanded as she walked towards the younger girl. 

“I - Please, can we just pretend - 

“No. I said, say it. Again.” Minji uttered, loud and clear into the quiet night. 

Siyeon could only look at the ground which was slowly turning white from the snow, feeling herself growing pale. 

“I said, I’m in love with you.” Siyeon whispered, not daring to look up.

She couldn’t bear looking at Minji, not wanting Minji to look at her in dismay. 

She could hear Minji walking closer towards her, her shoes coming into sight. 

Two hands cupped her jaw, forcing her to look up. 

“Took you long enough,” Minji whispered hotly against her lips before pressing them to Siyeon’s. 

As Siyeon gasped into the kiss, Minji took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Siyeon’s mouth, causing the younger girl to grab onto Minji’s waist, pulling her close. 

As they parted for air, Minji pressed their foreheads together, wanting to keep Siyeon close.

“Since when, Siyeon?” Minji asked. 

“Since Berlin. That night, when it snowed.” Siyeon answered, pressing a chaste kiss onto Minji’s lips. “When it was just like tonight.”

Minji chuckled, “I’m glad I dragged you out here tonight then.”

“Yeah, me too. You can drag me wherever you want.” Siyeon said earnestly, pressing a kiss to Minji’s forehead, holding the love of her life in her arms. 

Siyeon thinks she could grow to love winter after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Deukae fanfiction. Thought I'd give it a go.


End file.
